


Copycat

by greygreygrey



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BoyxBoy, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, Shy Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Straightforward Kim Jongin | Kai, YouTubers - Freeform, d.oxkai, kadi - Freeform, kpop, kyungsooxjongin, plsread, shy!kyungsoo, straightforward!kai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 22:57:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12804195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greygreygrey/pseuds/greygreygrey
Summary: Kyungsoo’s comment section on his latest post on instagram exploded with fans saying that a fan-war broke between the Soos (Kyungsoo’s fans) and Ninis (Jongin’s fans) on twitter. Kyungsoo was known with his sweet, melodic voice and Jongin was a promising dancer who took cute selcas every single day. The Soos accused Jongin imitating Kyungsoo, as he always made dance covers of the songs that Kyungsoo covered a day after Kyungsoo released them. Feeling sorry, Kyungsoo left a private message on Jongin’s twitter.(very) late submission for Kaisoo AU FestorPenguin see, penguin do, penguinsoo.





	1. the discovery

**Chapter One: the discovery**

 

      Zzzt. Zzzt. Zzzt. Zzzt.

      A groggy Kyungsoo reaches an arm out to his bedside counter to answer his phone. Who would be disturbing him at this godly hour? Blinded by the bright light, he squints his eyes at the mobile device in his hand to peer at the screen. Sitting up, he blinks repeatedly and grabs for his glasses resting on his nightstand. He looked at the digital clock across the room: _1:15 am_. Turning on the lamp at his bedside he returns his vision to the screen to see his phone blown up with notifications from instagram.

      Fully awake and very curious, Kyungsoo quickly unlocks his phone and opens the app, 26,237 comments, 62 new followers, and 12 tagged pictures. Kyungsoo turned his head quizzically, this is way more than what he usually gets.

 _Oh that’s strange_ , he thinks now looking at the blaring 208 DM’s that were awaiting for him. Needing to investigate this phenomenon, he clicks on the red circle to see the following:

 

**leeortega**

_Kyungie! You have to confront him! His fans are so awful and he’s copying you!_

**Itss_just_sabbs**

_Don’t listen to the haters Kyung-oppa! He started copying you and that’s totally_

_unfair! Soo’s want justice!!_

**penomeco.paradise**

_You have to see this! He’s been copying you since your Love Yourself cover! That_

_was like two months ago!! You have to tell him off!!_

 

 _What?_ Kyungsoo blinks. Someone has been copying him? What does that mean exactly? Going back to his profile page he clicks on his recent post, seeing that all of the notifications were coming from there. Clicking on the comments section, he is surprised to see more comments about someone copying him, people named the Ninis(?), and someone named Jongin.

**givetaegucci**

_Can’t you Soos not bring Jongin into this? It’s just a coincidence that they’ve been_

_covering the same songs! And if it wasn’t a coincidence, it’s their choice to do those_

_things! The internet is for everyone!_

**crushmedean**

**@givetaegucci** _Although the internet may be a place for self expression- it is_

_strange how Jongin has been covering the exact same songs Kyungie covers only_

_hours after they are uploaded._

**millic_vida**

_Jongin needs to clear his fandom and fix their shit bc the Ninis are obvi snakes,_

_how can some of they even claim to be fans of our Kyungie and still defend Jongin_

_when it’s clear as day that he’s copying him! Thank goodness the fanwar on here isn’t as bad as the one on twitter!_

**kaibooty**

_Don’t blame the Ninis for this mess, your precious Kyungie-oppa could actually be_

_copying our Jongin!_

**igloo.clubeskimo**

_Yall need to chill and respect talent, like_ **@givetaegucci** _and_

 **@crushmedean** _said, the internet is a place for self expression so if you can’t_

_handle the fact that not everything is original take your salty ass outta here. Both_

_Kyungsoo and Jongin are talented boys so we as fans should step back from this_

_fanwar and respect their work_

**treasureisland_ft.han**

**@igloo.clubeskimo** _Okay but is it really his work tho if he posted it after??_

**igloo.clubeskimo**

**@treasureisland_ft.han** _you completely missed the point -__-_

 

      Looking up from the screen Kyungsoo wonders, _Jongin? Is he also another cover artist?_ Kyungsoo taps his chin, all grogginess replaced with genuine curiosity. Quickly closing his Instagram app, he opens the naver browser and types: Jongin, Ninis.

      Scrolling down, Kyungsoo learns several things.

  1. Jongin is a youtuber that does dance covers
  2. Ninis are the name of his fanbase
  3. Jongin is cute, no scratch that, he is terrifyingly handsome



      Deciding to investigate further, Kyungsoo finds his youtube channel and clicks on the most recent video, you know, for scientific purposes. The video was a dance cover of the song Down by Marian Hill, which based on previous research- had been uploaded after Kyungsoo had uploaded his own cover for the same song.

      As the song ended with only sounds of Jongin’s sharp breaths, the screen turned black and Kyungsoo’s facial expression staring back surprised himself. His cheeks were flushed and he felt his heart beating rapidly with.. What feeling is this? Affection?

      After several videos of sensual body rolls and hip sways, Kyungsoo sets down his phone into his lap, suddenly feeling a little too hot.

 _Damn_ _him_ , Kyungsoo thought. _He sure is.. Something._ Too shy to admit his underlying attraction to the dancer. _I should really speak with this guy, if his fans and mine do get into an argument I don’t want any bad blood between us. And didn’t one of the comments read that the twitter fan-war is worse? Thank goodness I don’t have my notifications on for that app. If there’s comments about this on twitter.. then maybe he has an account I can contact. I don’t know the guy so he should be able to explain himself if he is scheming something…_

      Reading the clock seated across the room: _2:36 am,_ Kyungsoo decided to leave this mess for the morning, when he had a fresh mind that wasn’t clogged with the graceful movements of a certain dancer. He hadn’t even realised that he spent almost an hour and a half binge watching the dancer’s videos. Removing thick rimmed frames from his face, Kyungsoo rubbed his tired eyes and turned off his bedside lamp. Shifting down his bed and back into the covers, he struggled to find a comfortable position.

      It wouldn’t have been such a problem- had it not been for the uncomfortable growing tightness below his abdomen. Sighing quietly for no one to hear, Kyungsoo shifted again faceup on his bed and stared at the ceiling, the feeling growing more and more uncomfortable with the passing second. With an embarrassed blush spreading across his round cheeks, Kyungsoo groans and throws an arm across his eyes.

      Minutes later, Kyungsoo’s restless eyes snap open to peer distastefully at the ceiling once more. Sighing, he struggles out of bed and grumbles on his way to the bathroom, wadling uncomfortably due to a certain development in his boxers.

      Within seconds of the bathroom door closing with a click, the shower head is turned on. Kyungsoo quickly strips and jumps in, thoughts of the talented dancer running through his mind. Kyungsoo’s flush darkens. Ashamed of such inappropriate thoughts, Kyungsoo stood still under the showerhead and let the cold water scorch his heated skin.


	2. the meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls excuse if the writing is hazy at the end, if I can recall I wrote that last bit around 3 or 4 in the morning

**Chapter Two: the meeting**

 

      That morning Kyungsoo sat at the head of his wooden table, coffee mug in hand. His expression, painted with self control and complete composure stared at the laptop seated in front of him; Twitter browser opened up to his home feed. He brought up his mug up to plush lips, glasses fogging up with condensation as he left it there. Letting the warm and welcoming aroma hit his nose, he exhaled with content, sipped, and set it back down gently in its coaster. He sat patiently waiting for his glasses to clear up, and thought about what he was about his next move.

_       It’s the right thing to do. I need to get in contact with Jongin.  _

      Jongin. Jongin. Jongin, Jongin, Jongin. Just his name sent a small tremor up Kyungsoo’s spine. Flashes of the dancer’s smirk appeared in his mind and a small pink hue tinted his cheeks.  Shaking his head, he decided to put his mind to use. He quietly cracked his fingers and rolled his neck, feeling a bit too stiff. Looking again at the laptop screen, he quickly typed in “jongin” into the search bar, hoping for something to pop up. And boy, it did. Fan pages, daily picture accounts, body appreciation pages (that Kyungsoo totally did not click on) and so on. Deciding to take this to Google, seeing as he couldn’t find any official account, he types in “jongin dancer twitter” and is relieved to see that the first result is said dancer’s twitter account. 

      Now anxious, Kyungsoo quickly clicks on the link, sending him back to the twitter website, and is met with the smiling face of Jongin and  _ Fuck,  _ Kyungsoo thinks. 

      “He’s gorgeous.” He whispers to no one, face flushing. Clearing his throat he scrolls down the feed and sees cute selca after cute selca, posted daily. The more he scrolled, the more his infatuation grew - not that he’d ever admit it to himself. _Bless him,_ he smiles, mirroring a smiling Jongin in a recent picture. Deciding that it was creepy to stalk his profile like how he was, he knew it was time. Opening the Jongin’s DM’s he started typing carefully:

**_Good Morning. My name is Do Kyungsoo and I know you probably don’t know who I am, or maybe you do but anyways: sorry to bother you like this, but I feel like I have an issue to clear with you. It’s not that I’m accusing you of anything, on the contrary I believe that creativity should be shared and the internet is a platform created for broadcasting and showcasing talents of all kinds, but I was just wondering if you were watching my videos and making them your own? Again, I’m not accusing you of anything, I just wanted to address this issue because many people are sending me messages through social media regarding correlation between our uploaded videos. When you have time please message me back._ **

      Before he could regret it, he clicked enter. And took a deep breath, nodding at his attempt to sound controlled. Almost immediately though, the check-mark appeared at the bottom of the screen and Kyungsoo closed the tab fearing his life.  _ Deep breaths Soo,  _ he told himself, and gave himself a minute more of buffer time. Ready, he reopened his Twitter browser to already see a DM notification. Nervous, he clicked on the tab and read some of the conversation: 

**_Thank you for contacting me, I have been waiting for your…._ **

      Waiting? For him? Jongin was waiting for him? He opened the chat:

**_Thank you for contacting me, I have been waiting for your message. I too have been receiving messages from your fans and mine, and I have seen how bad some of them have gotten to be. I also apologize since it is true, I did copy your video songs. If I’m going to be honest with you, I’m not sorry about it either, in fact I had hoped you would notice some way or the other._ **

      Kyungsoo blinked.  _ What? Who in the world…. Did he just admit…. He did, didn’t he? He just admitted to copying my videos.  _ He read on:

**_Truth is, I’m a fan of yours, scratch that, I’m a really big fan of yours. And I wanted to collaborate with you, but we’re on different sides of youtube so I’d figured I would need to do something big yet secretive so that if I did it a lot it wouldn’t go unnoticed for long. Whaddya say Hyung?_ **

      “H-Hyung?” He repeats.  _ Does he think he’s being cute? Okay, he is cute, but still what the fuck, you can’t just openly admit to something like that and then brush it off like it’s okay.  _ He took another sip of his coffee.  _ Hm? What’s this?  _ Another message popped up. 

**_When are you free? I also live in Seoul._ **

_       Excuse me???  _ Kyungsoo choked on his coffee. He quickly typed:

**_How are you expecting me to willingly meet with you even though you went through this extreme of fanaticism?_ **

**_Because I went through this extreme of fanaticism for you to notice me, you should feel flattered._ **

      Kyungsoo scoffed,  _ this Jongin is something else, if he weren’t so darn cute I would’ve told him to go fuck himself already.  _

**_Besides, aren’t you at least a bit interested in me too? You must’ve seen my videos as well. Not to brag, but from one talented being to the other, my dancing must’ve been quite something if you had even bothered to look at it. I’m quite good aren’t I? ;)_ **

_       Is he flirting with me right now? The nerve of this man!  _ Kyungsoo huffed, looking at the screen, his eyebrows furrowing. He sighed, knowing that he still needed to clear up this issue. 

**_I’m going to choose not to answer that last question. I am free today._ **

**_I’d knew you’d come through Hyung! Do you know Cafe Dalssi in Gangnam? I’ll meet you at 3:00pm. I’ll get a booth in the back for us ;) See you there! <3_ **

      Seeing the last text, Kyungsoo knew that the conversation had ended. Cafe Dalssi, of course he knew that place, it was one of his favourite cafes, did Jongin happen to know this already? Kyungsoo looked down at the watch resting on his left wrist, 11:29 am. This gave him quite a few hours to get ready for his day. 

      Feeling his stomach grumbled softly, Kyungsoo blushed softly. How can small things like bodily function still make him feel shy? Grumbling at the loss in his cool, Kyungsoo stands up from his chair, heading over to the cupboards below his sink. Crouching down, he opens the cabinet and reaches for the cat food. “Toby~” He calls out, “where are you?~~” 

      Upon smelling the food that would only appeal to animals, a large grey cat ran in through the living room into the kitchen. The cat meows affectionately, clearly loved by his owner and vice versa and Kyungsoo smiles. He cracks open the can and sets it carefully onto the floor next to Toby’s hard kiblets and water bowl. Smelling the pleasing salmon, Toby digs into his food and Kyungsoo pets his soft fur.  _ I wonder if Jongin would like Toby...   _ He laughed,  _ Right, more like would Toby like Jongin…  _

      But then he stopped laughing, where did that come from? Why would Jongin even meet Toby? Shrugging off the thought, he rose back to his full height and washed his hands in the sink. Walking to his room he grabbed for the laptop on his table and wondered what else he should do before their meeting. 

      Little did Kyungsoo know that when he had been scoffing and huffing from Jongin’s texts, the said dancer had been hiding from the screen of his phone behind the human sized plushies on his bed, fanboying and anxiously waiting Kyungsoo’s replies. His eyes curved into half moons as he squealed in delight, the ends of his mouth tugging upwards revealing straight, white teeth. 


End file.
